One of the requirements of any quality ESD control program is to minimize the voltage charge that can exist on operators relative to electronic products and surroundings. A poor program can cause damage to expensive equipment due to operators carrying a charge that can be transferred to electronic products they are working on or are in contact with and can potentially result in degraded operation or destruction. Some junctions in integrated circuits can have the doping structure in their lattices that can be dramatically altered and effectively destroyed by as little as a 50 volt potential and this can negatively impact the entire integrated circuit. Static electricity can generate potentials on a person that are orders of magnitude higher than 50 volts arising from actions as simple and common as a person walking across a carpet. Thus, it is important for companies working with electronic circuits to have ESD control programs in place.